


Personal Merch

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, My Own AU, No established relationship, Quackitynotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: In which I take a conversation between George and Quackity out of context and make it a very cute shipping moment.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204889
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	Personal Merch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourGaygerBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/gifts).



> So um- I’m alive! Yesssss! I will never take a break again I am a workaholic jdsksksos
> 
> Also, if your were to rate my books from 1-10, what would you rate them? 
> 
> One more thing, congrats to YourGaygerBoi for getting another book gifted to them, lmao.

“I _actually sent some of my merch to Quackity. Have you gotten it yet?”_

_”Wait you did? I haven’t gotten it yet huh-“_

He thought it was a joke, the whole “George sending Quackity his merch” thing. It was stupid, probably another one of George’s dumb lies. But what Quackity didn’t expect was to see a package sent from the UK with the name “George” scribbled over it.

Quackity took the box from his door and sat it in the couch seat. He stared at it in confusion for a good 3 minutes before deciding to open it. Running to the kitchen to get his scissors, Quackity thought about calling George before he opened it but didn’t feel the need to.

When he finally got back, he sat down on the couch and started to cut off the tape on the small package with his scissors until he got all the wrapping off of it. Gently, he lifted the box that was previously covered by the wrapping and opened it. Inside was a grey hoodie.

It looked like the one George was always wearing. The light grey hoodie with his logo ‘GeorgeNotFound’ in bright red letters plastered right in the middle. It wasn’t one of his latest merch, so why did he send it to Quackity? The black haired boy unfolded the hoodie and held it up. It looked used. Actually, it looked worn out. Like it had survived the worlds biggest natural disaster. It didn’t smell new either, no, it smelled like... Apples? What. Thats not normal for a newly made hoodie.

Bewildered, Quackity pulled out his phone and clicked on the messages app. Going straight to George’s contact.

**Quackmeister: what** **the frick is up with this hoodie you gave me**

**Gogster: I am offended.**

**Quackmeister: answer the question**

**Gogster: There’s not much to say. It’s a hoodie**

**It one of mine.**

**Quackmeister: idiot I know that why does it smell and look used**

**Gogster: You smelled it????**

**Quackmeister: aNsWeR tHe DaMn QuEsTiOn**

**Gogster: Like I Said, it’s one of mine.**

**Quackmeister: i know that why is it weird**

**Gogster: No. It’s one of mine. My own hoodie.**

**Quackmeister: what**

**like seriously one of yours**

**Gogster: Yep.**

**I thought it would be a funny joke.**

**But don’t worry, you can keep it if you want.**

**Quackity? You there?**

**Lmao, okay then.**

Quackity had already turned his phone off and stared at the black screen as he heard little ‘dings’ comes from his phone. Probably George. Eventually, the noise stopped. And Quackity was left in silence, staring at the wall across from him. He cursed under his breath in embarrassment as he got up once more to grab the hoodie he flung to the other side of the couch earlier. Somehow, knowing that this was actually something George had worn and had personally owned made the hoodie feel sacred to Quackity. He took in all the little details. Like how the sleeves had obviously been scrunched up in balls many times. Out of anger, or maybe stress? Either way, it was cute. The strings had been bitten. Marks where lefts all over the small pieces of plastic, and some of them were deep marking. Once again, maybe out of stress or anger.

Quackity slowly brought up the hoodie to his nose again. This time, he could smell a mixture of peaches, apples and cinnamon. The material felt soft against his fingers as he savoured the feeling. He felt closer to George than ever, almost like they were sitting side by side on the couch. He could picture it all to well.

Quackity, would be snuggled up in George’s chest as they lay on the couch together happily. George would be wearing the exact grey hoodie in his hands right now, and instead of his face being pushed on his own hands it would be on George’s shoulder.

His heart began to race as fast as light as he snapped himself out of his delusion. The message George sent bringing him down like a rock in a swimming pool.

“I thought it would be a funny joke!”

A joke.

George didn’t give it to Quackity because he had any sort of affection for him, no it was because it was funny. Funny to see Quackity get all flustered and confused. Funny to tease him about in the future. And all the while it was playing with Quackitys feelings.

Suddenly, his phone rang instead of beeping. Once again, he picked it up. George was calling. Pressing accept, he held the device close to his ear as he subconsciously hugged the hoodie in his hands.

“Hey.” Was the first thing George said, Quackity responded with the same greeting. He could feel the wince George gave from the other side of the phone.

“Did I go to far? I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. I gotta admit, it was a good joke.” Quackity said with a bittersweet smile. A pause rang between the two idiots before George spoke up again.

“So, do you like it?”

“What?”

“The hoodie?”

A light blush managed to creep on Quackitys face as he let out a shaky response.

“I- um. Yes, yeah I do.” Smooth as hell, Quackity thought to himself. He eased himself a bit when he heard a light chuckle from the older.

“Hey! Put it on, and turn your camera on as well I wanna see.” Quackity let out a confused noise before turning placing his phone on the counter. Putting some books behind it to keep it staying up. He turned on his camera and so did George. They waved at each other with dorky smiles and Quackity could have sworn he saw a blush on George’s face for a second there.

Quackity grabbed the hoodie once more and slipped it on his shoulders and over his head. It was so warm. Like he was getting a massive hug from the fluffiest animal in the world. George and a huge grin on his face as he gazed Quackitys new hoodie. Damn, it looked good on him.

“Can I really keep this?” Quackity asked quietly as he admired the way the hoodie fit his body and curved around him perfectly. George smirked and nodded.

“Consider it your own personal merch.” George said happily, winking at Quackity. And then he hung up. Quackity clutched the hoodie he was wearing with a newfound excitement. He took his phone and smiled to himself.

“That doesn’t sound to bad...”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day or night or whatever time it is where you are.
> 
> 411535413215 114315 3124341411 32243115 4432243431241544. 45231555 44151533 414315454555 51441532154444 125145 4445243232 1243243422 11 4433243215 4535 55355143 21111315 53231534 553551 41514423 45231533 14355334 452315 444511244344.....
> 
> You know the drill! Whoever deciphers this first gets my next work gifted to them!
> 
> But I’m lowkey a simp so if you want a work gifted to you, you can just ask and I’ll do it-
> 
> Edit: I'm making it easy to decipher the code I'm sorry I never gave you guys anything to base it on-
> 
> 11=A  
> 12=B  
> 13=C  
> 14=D  
> 15=E  
> 21=F  
> 22=G  
> 23=H  
> 24=I  
> 25=J  
> 31=K  
> 32=L  
> 33=M  
> 34=N  
> 35=O  
> 41=P  
> 42=Q  
> 43=R  
> 44=S  
> 45=T  
> 51=U  
> 52=V  
> 53=W  
> 54=X  
> 55=Y  
> 56=Z (rarely used)


End file.
